


[vid] No Rest for the Wicked

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Steve Rogers is 1000 Percent Done with Their Shit, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Won't you hold on a little longer, don't let them get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] No Rest for the Wicked

A HQ download is available at my vids page [here](http://www.gwynethr.net).

Lyrics:

My one heart hurt another  
So only one life can't be enough  
Can you give me just another  
For that one who got away

Lonely I, I'm so alone now

There'll be no rest for the wicked  
There's no song for the choir  
There's no hope for the weary  
If you let them win without a fight

If one heart can mend another  
Only then can we begin  
So won't you hold on a little longer  
Don't let them get away

Lonely I, I'm so alone now

There'll be no rest for the wicked  
There's no song for the choir  
There's no hope for the weary  
If you let them win without a fight  
I let my good one down  
I let my true love die  
I had his heart but I broke it every time

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feedback here or reblogs & likes on [Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/140124905075/new-vid-for-the-escapade-con-2016-vidshow-no-rest) would be treasured!


End file.
